A Picture of You
by franxie
Summary: After a little apartment clean-up, a little argument ignites between an embarrassed Satoshi Hiwatari and a stubborn Risa Harada over something not really worth the wrath. See how it ends... or how it brings something else to start.;


Disclaimer: The characters and other things related to DN Angel that are mentioned below are rightfully owned by Yukiru Sugisaki... and are ABSOLUTELY not mine. I'm a mere fan.;]

* * *

**A Picture of You**

"HARADA, WOULD YOU HAND THAT OVER NOW?"

His face was all red from embarrassment. The first time in his life; a breakthrough, indeed.

"Why should I? This is my reward!" Miss never-gonna-listen retorted.

"_Reward_ for what?" he was starting to lose the overflowing patience he's always had.

"I helped you clean your apartment. You should be thankful! Why, your apartment looked like it hasn't been cleaned or visited for a month!" she answered back again. However, she wasn't looking at the 14-year-old Satoshi in front of her, but at his 5-year-old version at the photo they were rumbling over for about an hour now. She found it after scouring through a pile of pictures on his bed, the same bed she was sitting on, and "fell in love" with it.

"Of course it hasn't been! I had just come back after two months of vacation!" Satoshi snapped with his arms crossed over his chest. He was right in front of her, leaning on the wall. "But that's not the issue here, Harada… give me that photograph and look for someone else to bother, alright?" He was obviously pissed, but Risa pretended to be upset to quiet him down.

"Hmpf… you know I don't like cleaning up like this, but I did it just to help you. Don't you appreciate that a little?" she said with such a cute pout that only a few gifted women can do. Satoshi felt his face become warmer and his heart beat louder. Even a Satoshi Hikari can be charmed by her cuteness after all.

"W-well, i-it's not that I don't appreciate that…" he was stuttering; looks like her tactic was effective.

"Well then, this picture is mine! Thank you!" she said, suddenly wiping off that little grimace with a bright smile.

"HEY! I didn't say that!"

"But I really think you look cute here…" she interrupted.

"Eh?" was all he could utter. He looked away, blushing much brighter than before. Noticing this, Risa laughed hard. "Will you please cut it out?" he was totally clueless on what he should do. He took off his glasses and raked through his hair with his fingers—a sign of total submission to her hard-headedness.

Risa watched him do that in silence. She felt herself blush unexpectedly. _"I never noticed this before… but he looks cute…"_

Satoshi breathed in deeply, held the air in for a moment, and let it out as a sigh of exasperation. "Look, Harada-san" he started another plea, this time, calmly. "I really am grateful that you helped me clean up today, but I don't see why you would like to keep that photo. Please, just hand it over and I'd walk you home now. It's getting late." He said holding out his hand, asking for the darned thing to be returned.

"Here…" she held it near his face. _"Huh?"_ He was surprised that she gave in easily after giving him a headache for what felt like eternity. However, as the photo was just about to be in his hand, Risa held it away again "…if you can get it!" she winked. _"Darn it. So you want another game?"_ His head was starting to ache with her silliness. His eyebrows cringed and he rolled his eyes.

Risa sat there still, giggling to herself. "I never knew you were this easy to annoy!"

"What do you mean 'easy'? I've been trying to hold back for who knows how long already!" Risa just answered with a laugh, annoying him more. "Just give it back!" He tried to reach for it, here and there, but failed. He stopped for a moment to breathe.

Risa started laughing again. Then, with a self-assured smile, she waved the photo in her hand, saying "Just give up already, okay? There's no point in this. You can't—" She wasn't able to finish what she was to say for Satoshi suddenly came to grab her hand. By impulse, she held it up, away from him, but he followed and successfully obtained it in his hand. However, he lost his balance and ended up lying on top of her—and worse, kissing her lips. Their wide open eyes said the same thing...

_"Sh*t!"_

They remained like that—staring at each other with blank minds—for a few seconds until Satoshi pushed himself away from her and stood up. "_What the hell…_" he whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was catching his breath and the pace of his pulse. He flushed even redder than he did while he was at the top of his rage. Risa slowly got herself up to sit. Both looked away the instant their eyes met. For a moment, there was total silence, that it was heard in the entire room when Risa gulped. She was just as red as him. She bit her lips and inhaled deeply to calm herself down.

"Uhmm…" Satoshi broke the silence. "H-harada-san… I'm taking you home now, it's already dark."

"Yeah…" was all she answered.

Nobody talked even a little about what happened as they walked to the Harada's—well, in fact, nobody spoke a word at all. Risa was walking ahead of him. When they were just a few steps away from her house, she stopped and cleared her throat. "Was that… your first kiss?" she asked softly.

Satoshi was taken aback by this sudden personal enquiry. He blushed, but nonetheless, answered, "Yeah…"

"Wrong!" Risa retorted as she faced him. "That wasn't a kiss…" she stepped forward and held his cheek. He couldn't move while she slowly placed her lips on his. She was giving him a "real kiss", according to her definition. He was in shock, but soon, his arm wrapped her gradually and pulled her closer. His eyes were slowly shutting down as he returned her sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a moment until Risa broke away.

"_That_ is a kiss… get the difference?" she gently freed herself of his hand, and Satoshi stood there, speechless. "I gotta go home now." She smiled and ran gleefully like a child. Satoshi remained motionless. "Oh… by the way," Risa paused for a while "I'm giving up that picture. I got a better reward after all." Then, she turned and faced him with a sly grin, "I'm keeping this instead." She said, waving his glasses in the air.

Satoshi was stunned, "How did you—" Risa stuck out her tongue, giggled and ran away. Satoshi was about to follow her but she spoke again.

"Hey… the next time we hang out," she looked at him over her shoulder "could we do other things better than cleaning your apartment? A trip to the amusement park would be way better!" she added and finally went on her way. He smirked and just remained where he was standing until she reached their house, scratching his head and whispering to himself.

"_Stubborn girl..."_

The end.^_^

* * *

A/N: I edited some technical and grammatical errors, and some inappropriate word usage. Also, it's a bit easier to read now- no more very bulky paragraphs.:)

*Thanks for telling me about it.:)*

Those aside, it's still the same story.

Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

PS:

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate them.:)

Take care. Bless yah!


End file.
